The present invention relates to editing apparatus and editing method using a disk-like recording medium.
Recently, there has been used an editing method in which a video signal recorded on a magnetic tape or the like is temporarily recorded on a hard disk and only a video signal located within a desired interval is reproduced from the video signal recorded on the hard disk, whereafter the reproduced signal is processed in a variety of fashions. The reason for this is that access speed of the hard disk is remarkably higher than that of the magnetic tape.
By the way, the hard disk has a high access speed but its storage capacity is very smaller than that of the magnetic tape. Therefore, in an editing method using a hard disk, it is preferable that only a video signal used in the edition is recorded so as to effectively use the hard disk small in the storage capacity. However, it is difficult for an operator that a video signal reproduced from the magnetic tape is monitored on the picture screen of a television monitor, a head position and an end position of an interval desired to be used are positively designated by a key input and then it is recorded on the hard disk. Also, this work is difficult due to the function of equipments.